


Just for fun

by Gabrichael



Category: Stray Kids
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael
Summary: 哥能教我作曲的话，也能教我做爱吧？
Relationships: all灿/菲彬/旻城
Kudos: 22





	Just for fun

录音室，低沉遒劲的track有力撞击着空气和制作人的耳膜。纤长的玉白手指在键盘上翻飞，小指优雅地翘起。柔软的栗色发丝垂下来挡住眼睛。期间被一双手从身后环住。  
牛皮糖似的黏在制作人身上的是鼓着腮帮子的少年，附在哥哥耳边吹着热气：“哥在作新的曲子吗？”  
方灿柔和地笑了笑，继续专注地工作着，然而少年的手越来越放肆，从开得很低的领口摸进去，炽热的掌心熨烫着胸口的肌肤。甚至不老实地捏了捏无辜的豆粒，惹得制作人发出一声压抑的呻吟。  
“哥继续吧，不用管我做什么。”  
说着这样的话，却是陶醉地顺着雪白的脖颈往下吸吮，把方灿猛力一推，压倒在工作的桌岸上，揽住腰身扒下裤子，隔着薄薄的内裤拿滚烫的性器顶着穴口的位置恶劣地摩擦。  
“嗯……韩尼……”方灿没有抓握的东西，无助地抠住合音器的金属边缘。录音室里还在响彻录好的那一段音轨，危险又刺激地鼓动着两人的耳膜和热血。  
韩知城哑着嗓子撒娇：  
“哥不是答应了要教我作曲吗？既然能教我作曲，不如也教我做爱吧。”

方灿趴在窗台上呆呆地出神。和韩从前在录音室里被半强迫发生性关系的场景又浮现在眼前。  
韩和他，好像已经很久不是那样的关系了。  
在那样一段短暂又粘稠的关系里，他好像并非只是服从的痛苦，韩总是对他喜悦和崩溃之处掌握得一清二楚。避开隐摄，于一切能尽兴温存处不留情地肏他，可能被前辈和练习生们发现的紧张和羞耻感带给他说不清的情绪宣泄。两人在这段关系里，好像获得一种扭曲的满足。  
从什么时候开始，对他依然是那样温柔而黏糊的韩知城，失去了那样的兴致。  
方灿呆呆地想。这具身子真是贱。明明是被暴戾地占有了，却还背叛理智去思念那样一种扭曲而疯狂的爱。

是和……彰彬敞开心扉开始吗？  
他和彰彬之间，本来是没有嫌隙的音乐soulmate关系。好像他一给beat，彰彬就能哼出他想要的melody。  
方灿以为，他们之间永远就是那样纯洁而彼此契合的关系。  
直到有天夜里，徐彰彬在外面和朋友喝多了。一个人在走廊里掉眼泪。  
方灿正好那天回去得早，撞见了这一幕，蹲下身去关切地询问他，给弟弟擦眼泪。把他抱进自己怀里，像安慰一个迷路的小孩一样温柔地抚摸他的头。  
那个吻就是这样猝不及防发生的。  
在黑夜里。  
徐彰彬哭着揽住方灿的后脑勺印上一个黏糊糊湿乎乎的亲吻。方灿脑子里像一团糨糊，所以没有挣扎。——这是后来想起这件事他给自己找的理由。  
“哥，我喜欢一个人，可是他好像已经属于别人了。”  
他耐心询问徐彰彬为什么一个人在黑暗里哭的时候，彰彬这样回答他。  
“是谁？”  
安静了片刻。  
“是哥。”

方灿和徐彰彬在走廊尽头接吻的时候，Felix孤零零地站在楼梯口望着这边。  
他的心口，多年来第一次觉得针扎似的，很痛。

因为被主管艺人生活的工作人员叫去意味深长地谈了一番话。方灿出来后去了韩知城宿舍。  
“你和旻浩之间……”一向直奔主题的他开口竟有些犹豫，“要注意一点分寸。”  
韩知城从被子里抬起头眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。  
“哥在说什么？”  
“就是……在镜头面前……应当有所收敛的。”  
“没有镜头的时候就可以肆意妄为了吗？”韩知城冷笑一声。用力拍拍身旁的被褥。一个人闷哼了一声，懒懒地探出头和裸着的肩颈，揉着惺忪的睡眼：  
“灿哥？什么事？”  
方灿一时窘得不知该说什么。  
韩知城反身去亲吻李旻浩。又深长又缠绵的一个吻。半晌，回头来挑衅地看着方灿。  
“哥在这里看着，是要和我们一起吗？”  
说罢去拽方灿的手腕，方灿冷不防被猛力一拉 没站稳摔倒在韩知城身上。他闻过很多次很熟悉的韩知城的气息顿时把他的感官填塞得满满的。味道太浓，差点把他呛出眼泪。  
“不是……”他挣扎着想站起来，结果衣服被“唰”一声撕破了，露出大片雪白的肌肤。李旻浩眯着眼一声不响地看着他红了眼睛。  
“韩知城，够了！”  
不知何时站在门口的徐彰彬呵斥了一声，冷着脸把方灿拉起来，头也不回地带出了房间。  
方灿带着哭腔：  
“韩是不是讨厌我了啊……”  
徐彰彬没说话，把他紧紧地抱进怀里。

他哪里是讨厌哥。他是太喜欢哥，那样的喜欢从假装对哥对谁来说都过于无私的温柔视而不见变得一点一点扭曲起来，变成病态的占有欲。  
徐彰彬闭上眼，把这些话吞进肚子里。

公司大楼天台。  
方灿在望着远处发呆，太过出神以至于连李旻浩什么时候站到他身边的都不知道。  
“这里看飞机确实不错吧？”  
李旻浩开口才把他拉回现实。  
“你怎么也在这？”  
“因为想和哥谈谈。”  
“李知道也有向人敞开心扉的时候？”方灿失笑。  
“不是我的心扉。”  
李旻浩一步一步逼近过来，把方灿推在栏杆上用胳膊圈住了。  
“哥喜欢的是彰彬这件事，韩知道吗？”  
“……你在说什么？”  
“我说，韩尼以为你喜欢的是我。”  
“……那你呢？你喜欢韩尼吗？”  
李旻浩轻轻笑起来，漂亮的桃花眼弯成一轮月牙。  
“如果哥和我上床的话，我就告诉你。”


End file.
